


Getting Home: Kennels (IM KEEPING HIM HES MINE!)

by Moonztrash321



Series: Getting Home [5]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BAMF Inuzuka Kiba, Biting, Bottom Inuzuka Kiba, Come as Lube, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dick so bomb he couldn’t take it, Dog Kennels, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fucked Stupid, Kiba gets FUCKED, Kiba is WHIPPED, Kiba is a puppy at heart, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Big Dick, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Puppies, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, Spit As Lube, Teasing, The cutest moments, There’s a puppy, Top Midoriya Izuku, but like not really, but only in Inuzukas, i love them, it’s explained in there, omega kiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonztrash321/pseuds/Moonztrash321
Summary: Kiba and Izuku spend some time at the kennels and Izuku gets a new partner. Kiba also gets fucked dumb.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/ Midoriya Izuku
Series: Getting Home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Getting Home: Kennels (IM KEEPING HIM HES MINE!)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this smut and fluff fest between Izuku and Kiba. I live for bottom Kiba and Top Izuku though I love me some Bottom Izuku as well.

“Izuku!” Kiba called from the bottom of the steps. “Hurry up! We’re gonna be late for the kennels,” Izuku came flying down the steps. In hand was his small knapsack, he was in casual breathable clothes that still fitted him well. 

They walked out the house and Kiba grabbed his hitai-ate and tied it securely around his forehead and fluffed his hair on the way out. Akamaru was already at the kennels, refusing to leave his friend after her labor. It was understandable but that also meant they had to be at the kennels bright and early to give the pups their shots, feed them, see which were good for being nin dogs and remove the runts from the litter. 

Izuku nearly skipped next to him happily bouncing as they walked to the back of the Inuzuka compound. It was quite big, the couple checked in and went straight to the dessert litter. Every pup in that litter was named with a dessert which was really adorable. 

Izuku squealed as they opened the door to a full litter of border collie pups. They were bigger then normal though that happened to Inuzuka dogs. Kiba sniffed and Akamaru and the mother came out of the beds in the back. Izuku bent down and held his hand out slowly, Kiba huffed and walked over to the mother and playfully turned her on her back to scratch her. 

“You can touch any dog in here, you smell like me so they won’t mind. All of them understand you as well,” Kiba moved his hand so Izuku could get in on the scratching. 

“O-Oh, H-Hi, you and your pups are absolutely gorgeous,” Izuku praised. The mother preened and grumbled to her pups who decided to jump Izuku with their stubby paws. They were 85% fluff and Izuku loved it. 

“H-Hey get back here Gallop!” A distant voice shouted. Kiba laughed outright and ran to the hallway. Izuku saw stars, it was a puppy and it was running full speed towards them. 

The small pup made eye content with Izuku before jumping clear over Kiba and into Izuku’s arms where he scrambled to catch the crazy pooch. Izuku turned the brown and black puppy over so it’s stubby face would look at him. 

“What is wrong with you?! What if I didn’t catch you,” he rolled the name around in his head searching for the correct one and continued when he remembered,” Gallop! What if I let you fall Gallop?! You’re still a puppy, you’d hurt yourself,” Izuku pouted and checked the puppy over a little. 

Gallop whined loudly and tried to touch Izuku’s face with his stubby paws. Kiba laughed as the Inuzuka caught up and glared at the runaway pupper. Silly pupper. Gallop hid his small head in Izuku’s neck and the green haired boy patted his back. 

The Inuzuka groaned and smiled a fanged smile. “Y’know what Kiba? That damn puppy ain’t nice to anyone and likes eating goddamn fingers. If he likes ya mate so much let him keep the crazy puppy, he’s more of a protective and emotional dog instead of a nun dog anyways. That’s where he was goin for classification and placement anyways,” the Inuzuka said. Izuku gasped and stars shined in his eyes as he looked at the perfect little dog resting in his arms. 

“Kiba please?!” Kiba laughed and nodded. 

“I dunno why your askin me! Ask little Gallop that,” Izuku clicked his teeth and set the puppy on the floor and joined him on it, sitting on his knees. The puppy set it’s front paws on top of Izuku and looked straight at him. 

“A-Ah hey Gallop, I was wondering if you’d like to.. go home with me?” The puppy yipped and ran in circles of Izuku before jumping for puppy licks and more running. 

“And that’s a yes,” the Inuzuka grinned and bent down to nougie the puppy who nipped at his fist. “Well, his names Gallop, he’s a German and lab mix, potty trained and he understands when you speak and since he can’t speak outright unless bonded he speaks in yips. One yip is a yes, two’s a no, growling is obvious, lots a yipping is either laughing or expressing excitement though you can tell because he rolls around when he’s laugh and runs when he’s super happy. That all you gotta know. Bye now,” the Inuzuka ran off back in the other direction but Izuku didn’t notice. 

He was so enamoured with the adorable little puppy completely showing him all the affection in the world. Kiba leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead, then he tapped him. “Come on luv, still gotta handle the pups”

“‘Course, puppy” Izuku laughed at Kiba’s face and they finished up dealing with the pups as Gallop ran around behind them and “guarded” the door so no pups wandered out. 

The sorting was done and Gallop jumped onto Izuku’s head finding purchase to rest on it. Kiba got a nostalgic look on his face and peppered Izuku’s face with small kisses before leaving the kennels. 

“Y’know that’s how I use to carry Akamaru when he was a bit older then that,” Izuku laughed and petted Akamaru’s big head. 

“Yeah well you can’t do that now. Akamaru is much to big for that” Akamaru barked indignantly and growled. 

“O-Oh! I wasn’t saying fat Akamaru I meant as in size. What do you even care?! You’re a dog,” Izuku huffed and rubbed his head and yelped when Akamaru nipped the space next to him loud enough for him to hear the clicking of his jaws. 

“Don’t play like that! Keep those sharp teeth away from my fingers!” Izuku held his hands close to him. “Gallop don’t bite my hair or you’re gonna walk the rest of the way!” 

Kiba laughed and hugged Izuku. “You really are an Inuzuka baby. You fit right in!” Kiba swept his hand out motioning to other Inuzuka’s looking at them with pure amusement. Izuku’s face bursted into flames and he covered his face in his hands. 

“K-Kiba!” Izuku sped up walking into the house. Gallop jumped down and ran into the room where Izuku’s scent was the most, Kiba’s room and Izuku followed. 

“Izukuuuu, stop baby. They weren’t laughing at you! They were laughing at how you fit right in with us. It‘s rare that you fit in so well baby!”

Izuku uncovered his face and pulled Kiba in for a kiss. “Yeah? They see me as one of them?” Kiba nodded and kneeled on the bed in between Izuku’s legs. 

“Yes, one of us” Izuku flipped them over and continued to lick and suck at Kiba’s mouth, then he lifted his head up. 

“Akamaru, Gallop, get out,” Izuku showed the dogs out and closed the door behind them locking it. He turned to Kiba with his emerald eyes darkening up. 

“You, strip and fold your clothes,” Izuku ordered and started to strip himself and he finished before Kiba who had his eyes locked on Izuku’s cock. 

He let the tattooed boy’s eyes linger a bit longer, then he moved to the disobedient boy. Izuku smacked Kiba and gripped his chin, pulling so they were eye level. The grip was uncomfortable and forced Kiba’s face to scrunch up in pain and discomfort. 

“I told you to strip and fold your clothes you naughty puppy, but instead you’re eyeing my cock like some fucking slut,” Izuku kept a harsh eye contact that had Kiba whimpering. Eye contact for an extended period of time was a challenge and Izuku knew that. It was a challenge to wrestle out of his firm hold and take control.. but Kiba didn’t want to. He wanted to submit to those cruel eyes that promised nothing but pain if he didn’t listen. It made him embarrassingly hard, so hard it hurt. 

Izuku looked down to see a tent in Kiba’s boxers, his pants on his thighs. He looked back to Kiba’s eyes and squeezed his face. “Now.. I believe I told you to do something. Get to it,” Izuku stood back and crossed his arms to watch Kiba fully. Kiba scrambled to pull off his clothes and to fold them the neatest he ever has. Izuku never let up on his glare that made Kiba shiver and shrink. 

Kiba sat on his knees and folded his hands in lap and looked down. Izuku scrutinized him before marching over to the edge of the bed and grabbing Kiba’s hair to drag him to the edge on his hands and knees. 

“Puppy, since you can’t seem to listen. I’ll make you listen,” Izuku squeezed Kiba’s jaw in an uncomfortable tug and popped his mouth open. “Be good and use this naughty thing for me,” He teased and Kiba eagerly pushed Izuku’s thick cock inside his mouth. 

He was incredibly horny and his mouth was so wet that it spilled over when Izuku’s dick slid into his mouth. It made both of them groan and Kiba got to work, using chakra to pull his canines in while he bobbed his head up and down. 

Thing about Inuzuka’s were that they had secondary genders. Well.. something like that anyways.. males could produce self lubricant and females clits got larger depending on the partner they were will and the position they’d be doing. Right now though, Kiba’s slick was dripping out of him and down his thighs. 

Izuku grabbed his chin and gripped the top of his head holding him in place firmly. “Puppy, I’m going to fuck your throat now. If you have any issues with this at all I suggest you speak up now,” Kiba shook his head. Hell fucking no, he wanted it so bad that he didn’t know what the fuck to do, he just wanted it.

Izuku wasted no time and fucked into Kiba’s throat and it hurt. The thick appendage butted against the back of his throat choking him and made tears run down his tattooed cheeks. But all that came to Kiba’s foggy head was ‘yesyesyesyesmoremorepleaseiwantsomuchmore’ it came out in a jumbled mess that Kiba couldn’t think nor care about enough to deal with it. 

When Kiba looked up, the wave of thick slick that pooled in his ass was sinful and so was Izuku’s fucking face. The green haired boy’s face was scrunched in pleasure and his muscles flexed as he neared his orgasm. Izuku felt the eyes on him and opened his big green eyes that had Kiba swimming. The boys lips curled into a cruel smile and Kiba whimpered. 

“Aww puppy you’re so pretty with my cock stuffed down your throat. You don’t even deserve my cock yet your taking it so well baby. I can’t wait to fuck your pretty ass, I can already see you dripping and holy fuck,” Izuku wrenched Kiba off his cock roughly. Kiba fell back and yelped when Izuku grabbed his ankles so he was on his back now. 

The tattooed boy whined when Izuku pushed his legs back and licked a long stripe up his ass. Izuku hummed and did it again, tonguing him down. 

“You taste like perfection puppy,” Izuku groaned and dipped his head back down to continue eating Kiba out. Kiba whispered profanities and shook under Izuku’s big hands that squeezed for him to stay fucking put. Kiba was stronger then Izuku no question but Izuku was fucking built and made of goddamn muscle. It was so hard for Shinobi to even gain muscle and Izuku just had it. To Kiba’s immense pleasure. 

Izuku’s grinned and sat up. He moved his hands right under Kiba’s knees and pressed, it spreaded Kiba open and the face that Kiba made was just pure porn. 

“You ready?” He asked and Kiba whined like a bitch in heat, as if Izuku couldn’t see how fucking ready Kiba was. Izuku pressed and didn’t move, he wanted a verbal answer. 

“Y-Yes I’m ready. Please Izuku please I need you now, need you togiveittomenow, please,” Kiba babbled. The words slurred together almost unintelligible but Izuku could pick out what he was saying. The green haired boy’s brain started fog up with the whiny noises, fucked out face, spread thick thighs and a slick and ready hole just waiting for him. ‘Dom space’ Izuku remembered distantly. Didn’t matter now, Kiba could already tell.. even more then him. 

Izuku positioned himself and pushed in groaning as Kiba’s walls parted and gave way for him in a tight soaked heat. When Izuku bottomed out he audibly moaned feeling some slick come out. His puppy was so fucking full of slick and cock that it made him want to fuck it out of him. So he did. 

Izuku started up with rocking hips and going up gradually until he was ramming Kiba’s poor insides. Aww to fucking bad for the poor slutty puppy.. well not poor since Kiba loved what was happening to him. Everything in him was screaming ‘green green green more!’ That was all the initiative Izuku needed to change angles to push down into him and the resounding yell was well worth it feeding into the dom space Izuku was in. 

“Sir please I’m gonna cum,” Kiba begged and coughed and choked from the relentless fucking. 

“Cum whenever you want, I’m not stopping until I cum and I’m well and satisfied,” Izuku said nothing more and leaned down to whisper cruelly sweet nothings into Kiba’s ear. While he meant all of it, the rough and mean fucking Izuku was giving Kiba didn’t match up. 

Kiba came with a shudder and a shout followed by pathetic whines. The other boy didn’t slow down.. Kiba’s hole was sure feeling the constant pleasurable abuse. Izuku slid in faster and gathered the cum on Kiba before smearing it over his own dick and pushing it in Kiba’s puffy hole. 

When he slid in it faster then before and it helped Izuku fuck Kiba harder. The poor boy’s legs became numb and he let them fall open and pliant, he was so tired as Izuku abused his body before he slammed into him, filling up the abused boy. 

Kiba whimpered and dragged Izuku down to hug him and cling to him as they basked in their orgasm. Izuku chuckled and rubbed the base of Kiba’s neck listening to the boy’s content purs. 

After a few minutes Izuku pulled out and hauled Kiba up carefully. He ignored the whining and took the. To the bathroom, putting Kiba on the toilet for the cum and slick to drip out and started a bath. 

When Izuku looked over Kiba was definitely out of it, curling up on the toilet seat and hugging his knees. Poor baby, he fucked him good. When the water was ready he placed Kiba in it and scrubbed him clean. Izuku gathered Kiba in a fluffy towel and laid him in bed for his own shower. 

Kiba fell asleep wrapped in his towel as akamaru and Gallop fought for space on he bed. Izuku came back dressed in house clothing, laughing at the dogs and pushed them out the way to lay down with his mate. 

Izuku kissed Kiba’s head and pulled him close. “I love you.. Kiba” sleep overcame them and it was a peaceful sleep.


End file.
